<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azu-mahou Daioh!: Four Mutant Gods Arc by TomoXKaguraLover229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406858">Azu-mahou Daioh!: Four Mutant Gods Arc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229'>TomoXKaguraLover229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azu-mahou Daioh! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azumanga Daioh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Autistic Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga, Clarke's Third Law, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Monster of the Week, Science Fiction, Trans Female Character, Trans Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magical girls fight animal mutants, 6 girls go above and beyond to save Japan from four evil super mutants. (Rated "Teen and Up" for the action and swearing). Based on a dream I had and ideas developed by me and ComradeSakaki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azu-mahou Daioh! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 0: Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The origins of the world of 200X Tokyo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Behold, the largest fic I'm going to do for Azumanga Daioh! (And the first one on this site) This one's based on a dream I had, and I got help from ComradeSakaki for developing the concept into a fully-fledged story, so I thanked her for helping me out ^_^. This chapter is a prologue to the entire story, so despite it being chapter 1, it's called "Chapter 0".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1945, the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Millions of lives are taken in the event and many more were later killed by the nuclear radiation. But for the animals of the area, something else happened, something more sinister. Their bodies become more grotesque, their nature became more violent, they become mutants. </p><p>Nobody knows the existence of the mutants until the early 60s, where a farmer in the Saga prefecture noticed a giant, monstrous raccoon dog rampaging throughout his field. He took a photo and shown it to the mayor. Soon, the photo reached the Japanese government, and they have to do a meeting at the Diet Building.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>NATIONAL DIET BUILDING, TOKYO, 1969</b> </span>
</p><p>“All members of the National Diet of Japan are present and accounted for!”</p><p>“Alright then, we recently got reports of mutated animals as far north as Hokkaido and as far south as Iriomote Island. We need to do something about this! Does anybody have any suggestions?”</p><p>“I have one: What if we let the women fight these mutants? I mean, while we men do the political stuff, the women have done nothing but stay home and make bento for their children. So, who’s in?”</p>
<hr/><p>And on that day, Project Mahou Shoujo was born. Every year, millions of 10-year-old girls from all 47 prefectures are given their gear consisting of a transformation brace, a wand that transforms into a weapon, and a miniature robot that can detect the mutants that look like animal plushies, and are sent to Mahjo Academy in Tokyo for their 8-year long training. The first five years are spent teaching the girls the basics of magic girls, and the last three years have the girls finally participating in missions to defeat and purify mutants, ending with a final exam and graduation into fully-fledged magical girls. This is the story of 6 girls who did extraordinary things. And it all started on a birthday…</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>TOKYO, MARCH 200X</b> </span>
</p><p>In a lavish mansion in a neighborhood owned by the Mihama Group, the largest manufacture of magical girl gear in the country, the young heir to the group, Chiyo Mihama, is finally getting her magical girl gear.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Chiyo!” Mr. Mihama said, giving his daughter a box, “Here’s your gear, specially designed for you.”</p><p>“Thank you very much, father!” Chiyo said. She then opens the box, and she sported a smile on her face. The contents of the box include a pink and white striped wand with a yellow star on top, a penguin plushie, and a purple wrist device with a blue orb in the middle. “Wah, it’s perfect, father!”</p><p>“And next month, you’ll be going to Mahjo Academy to begin your training,” Mrs. Mihama explained to her daughter.</p><p>“Will Yuka and Miruchi be there?” Chiyo asked her parents.</p><p>“Sure they will,” Mr. Mihama answered, “After all, they’re also starting their training at the same time as you.”</p><p>Chiyo smiled, but what she doesn’t know is that this year, she’ll have the craziest experience that any beginner magical girls will ever have.</p>
<hr/><p>At the principal’s office of Mahjo Academy, Mr. and Mrs. Mihama are waiting for their daughter to out of the testing room, since they want her to not deal with the five years of learning the basics of magical girl combat. Soon, Chiyo and the principal came out of the testing room.</p><p>“So, how was it?” Mr. Mihama asked the principal.</p><p>“Well, your daughter successfully passed her magical girl basics test with flying colors,” The principal said, “I’m assured that she’s more than capable to do some mission to destroy and purify some mutants. She’ll be moved to the sixth year of magical girl training!”</p><p>Chiyo’s parents started to cry tears of happiness as they hugged their daughter. Indeed, Chiyo has passed her basics test and is now ready to begin doing missions for the government.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know what you guys are going to say: "But Rachel! Where's the rest of the cast? Why this story is in the sci-fi genre despite being a magical girl series? AND WHY CHIYO'S FATHER IS NOT VOICED BY NORIO WAKAMOTO?!" To answer: Wait for the later chapters, Clarke's Third Law, and Mr. Mihama is not the same character as Chiyo-chichi!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Meeting Old and New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiyo finally starts her first day at Mahjo Acamedy, seeing her old friends and meeting her new teenage friends</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So now the Four Mutant God Arc truly begins (well, the introduction sub-arc begins).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a nice spring day, cherry blossom petals flying in the breeze. Chiyo was walking out of her house, now wearing the western-styled school uniform of Mahjo Academy and with her mascot robot activated. Mr. Tadakichi, Chiyo’s pet Great Pyrenees, walks up to his master. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tadakichi-san, I’m going to really miss you,” Chiyo said, hugging her dog in the process before letting go and walking out of the gates.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>One train ride later, Chiyo and her penguin mascot finally reached Mahjo Academy. The academy was large, having multiple dormitory buildings surrounding the main building. On her way to the entrance of the school, Chiyo spots her friends Yuka and Miruchi running towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuka-chan! Miruchi-chan!” Chiyo shouted to her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiyo-chan!” Yuka and Miruchi shouted back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you excited about becoming magical girls?” Chiyo asked her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure we are!” Yuka answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Chiyo, why you’re wearing a blazer and plaid skirt?”Miruchi asked, “You know that this school is one of the few schools in the country that don’t require their students to wear a uniform.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehehehe,” Chiyo sweat-dropped, “I didn’t know about that. Well, we better go inside! They’re going to assign us to our dorms!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Inside the auditorium, students are being assigned to their dormitories. Chiyo received her dormitory number, but since the facility is so huge, she asked a woman with short black hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, miss,” Chiyo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” the woman responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you please show me where Dormitory No. 4?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll show you. By the way, I’m Minamo Kurosawa, but you can call me Kurosawa-sensei.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Chiyo finally reached Dormitory No. 4 with the help of Kurosawa-sensei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kurosawa-sensei,” Chiyo thanked the teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Kurosawa-sensei responded, “ If you need any help, you know where to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Kurosawa-sensei leaves,  Chiyo removes her loafers and enters the dorm. Inside the dorm, there’s a lobby with sofas and a kotatsu in the middle for comfort, a kitchen in the upper right corner, and a stairway leading to the bedrooms in the upper left corner.  As Chiyo and her mascot walked in Chiyo spotted a Neko Koneko doll walking towards her. But it was not the standard white Neko Koneko, it was an Iriomote cat Neko Koneko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wah! A Neko Koneko mascot!” Chiyo said, “I wonder who owns you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiyo turns her head to the source of the voice: A tall girl with long, jet black hair that goes down to her hips, wearing a purple Neko Koneko camisole over a green t-shirt and jeans reading a book about cats. The girl gave a scary glare at Chiyo, but she doesn’t seem like the type of person who wants to hurt a fly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… what’s your name?” Chiyo asked the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, her name is Sakaki Fujiwara,” said another girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiyo turns her head at the staircase, where she sees another girl with a teddy bear on her shoulder walking down the stairs. Her appearance is different from the Sakaki girl, being 2 inches taller than an average Japanese woman; her hair being light brown and waist-length. She’s wearing a maroon sleeveless turtleneck and khaki pants. But the most notable thing about the girl was that she was wearing glasses on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way, my name is Koyomi Mizuhara,” the girl explained to Chiyo, “Say, are you ten years old?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Chiyo answered, “Koyomi-san, how old are you? Are you 20?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, I’m 15 years old!” Koyomi answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“15?!” Chiyo shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koyomi nodded before noticing that the kotatsu is shaking, “Oh no, Ayumu’s waking up from her kotatsu nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, a girl with a purple sea slug plushie on her head poked out of the kotatsu, crawling out in the process. She had straight, dark brown shoulder-length hair, and she’s wearing a pink off-shoulder knee-length fur-trimmed sweater dress with white thighs underneath. The most notable thing about the girl was her large, vacant eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so ya are tha grade skipper the first years were talkin’ about,” the girl spoke in a noticeable Kansai accent, “By tha way, I’m Ayumu Kasuga, and it’s a darn pleasure to meet ya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s a pleasure to meet as well, Kasuga-san,” Chiyo replied, shaking her hand with Ayumu’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the door opens and a girl in a blue tracksuit with an orca plushie enters the lobby. She was the same height as Ayumu, but she was more muscular, her breasts were comparable in size to Sakaki’s breasts, her skin is darker than an average Japanese person (almost borderline tanned), and her short ruddy brown hair was wild like she came from an 80s anime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagura, you were out swimming again, aren’t you?” Koyomi asked the tomboy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Yomi, you can’t keep me away from the water!” Kagura shouted before she sees Chiyo, “Say who’s this little girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Chiyo Mihama,” Chiyo said, “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Name’s Kagura Katawagawa,” Kagura replied, “Born and raised in Naha, Okinawa!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naha… So, you’re a Ryukyuan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagura nodded yes to Chiyo’s question, “So, everybody’s here, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Tomo’s out getting dinner for us,” Koyomi answered, her glasses fogging up in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right on queue, another girl with a ferret plushie on her shoulders and two paper bags in her hands slammed open the door. She was slightly shorter than both Kagura and Ayumu and while she wasn’t as flat as a board like Chiyo and Ayumu, her breasts weren’t as huge as Sakaki’s or Kagura’s or even Koyomi’s breasts. Her dark brown shoulder-length spiked up at the ends, and she was wearing a red strapless leotard, and over that, a dark green jacket and a denim miniskirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yahoo! I’m back!” Tomo greeted, dropping the two bags on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You went shopping for clothes again, didn’t you?” Koyomi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, Yomi,” Tomo answered, “I did actually bought some dinner for all 5 of- hey since we have a little kid in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is Chiyo Mihama,” Yomi said, showing Tomo the little girl, “Although she’s only 10 years old, she managed to pass her magical girl basics test on her first try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re the Chiyosuke the other girls were talking about,” Tomo commented, “I’m Tomo Takino! But you can call me ‘Tomo-chan’!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Tomo-chan’?” Chiyo confusingly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomo tends to give nicknames to every person she meets, including herself,” Yomi explained to Chiyo, “For example, she always calls me ‘Yomi’ and gave Ayumu the nickname ‘Osaka’ just because she came from the city of Osaka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She almost called me ‘Naha-chan’ once,” Kagura added as she started to take out her tracksuit, revealing that she wore a blue strapless leotard with a white stripe running down the middle underneath. She then mumbles to herself in Okinawan as she puts on a denim vest and matching shorts, and looked in one of the bags Tomo brought, pulling out a bitter melon. “You really want me to make goya champuru again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagura, it was either the champuru or Osaka’s nasty takoyaki!” Tomo retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok fine,” Kagura groaned, “I’ll get the pot and the tofu.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>At the kotatsu, the five girls gather around as Kagura brought six bowls of goya champuru and rice to the table; her bowl having a larger amount of goya champuru while Yomi’s bowl has a smaller amount. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itadakimasu!” all of the girls said as they started to chow down on their dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yomi-san, why your bowl has fewer champuru compare to everybody else?” Chiyo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Yomi’s always on a diet,” Tomo answered, causing Yomi to get startled, “ She always thinks that she is fat-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomo, that’s enough,” Yomi glared, “I don’t want you to encourage Chiyo-chan to called me ‘fat’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come, Yomi, you can’t stop your good old friend Tomo from revealing some deep dark secrets. Besides, you know that all of the calories that Kagura eats go to her big honking-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you stop talking about my boobs, you prev?!” Kagura quickly retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, it’s almost time to go to bed,” Yomi announced, “Tomorrow’s the orientation, and we don’t want Yukari-sensei to yell at us.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>In one of the bedrooms, Chiyo (now in her pajamas) was starting to unpack her luggage before she stares out into the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow’s big day,” Chiyo said to her penguin mascot, which responded with beeps, “Tomorrow’s my first day of being a magical girl.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The following morning, all six girls and their mascots hastily run to the main building due to Tomo and Osaka waking up late. When they enter the building, they were approached by a woman with long wavy hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Yukari-sensei,” all six girls nervously said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why you girls are so late?!” Yukari scolded, “The orientation is almost about to begin, so get in!!!!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the auditorium, every single sixth-year student was packed in the seats like sardines in a tin, and on the stage, the principal is on the podium, ready to give out his speech:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, sixth-years, to the Mahjo Academy Orientation. As your principal, I congratulate you all for passing your magical girl basics test with… relative ease. Now, usually, this will mean that you all will participate in urban missions with the seventh and eighth years, but due to the increased amount of  mutants in the Japanese wilderness, all of you sixth-years must participate in field missions until further notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT, NO URBAN MISSIONS FOR US?!?!?” Tomo shouted, “NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank ComradeSakaki for coming up with the idea for Sakaki's mascot design (it's the obvious Neko Koneko).  Next chapter, our six favorite girls go on their first field mission but little did they know, there's a mutant attacking the school.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2:First Field Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls go on their first mission</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, the next chapter of this fanfic is here! This is my first time writing action sequences, so, please give me some criticism. It'll help me write better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the orientation, the six girls were at a loss of how to react to the principal’s speech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damnit! I was hoping to beat up some mutants in my extremely cute combat armor, but noooo, the principal said that we must participate in field missions,” Tomo complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomo, there’s no use in complaining,” Yomi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, if the principal heard your complaints, he’ll just say ‘ Tomo, rules are rules.’,” Kagura added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Field missions, what are those?” Chiyo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Field missions are missions where magical girls go out to the mountains around here and fight mutants,” Kurosawa-sensei explained, “ You six, follow me to the simulation room, I’ll explain more once we’re in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The six girls then follow Kurosawa-sensei to the simulation room. The room was large, the ceiling being at least 50 feet off the floor. The only window in the room is a window to the mission control room, which has teachers wearing headsets and working on computers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok girls, remove your Transformation Braces,” Kurosawa-sensei commanded, “They’re not necessary for these types of missions. But, you can keep your wands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls remove their braces and give them to Kurosawa-sensei. The older woman then enters the mission control room, sitting next to Yukari. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Yukari,” Kurosawa said to her old friend, “ Are you worry about your students’ wellbeing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yukari then sighs and drinks some beer. “Nyamo, they’re going to be fine!” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yukari, do have any tact?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure I do, Nyamo, sure I do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” Nyamo sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the simulation room, a machine lowered from the ceiling, focusing its aim at the six girls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that thing?!” Tomo shouted, pointing her finger at the machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This machine will put on your field uniforms,” Nyamo explained, talking over the PA system in the room, “Once your uniforms are put on, the simulation room will turn into the location that you all are assigned to and once you walk 5 feet from the machine, you’ll be transported to that location.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ain’t that thing goin’ to kill us?” Osaka asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Ayumu,” Nyamo assured, “This machine will just apply your field uniforms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, prepare for uniform materialization...” a male teacher said, his finger above the activation button, “... in 3,2,1, NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then pushed the button, cause the machine in the simulation room to fire a beam of white light hits the six girls, blinding them in the process.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>After the light fades, the girls find themselves in the evergreen montane forest near Tokyo, all of them now wearing black tank tops, utility kilts, and steel-toed hiking boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Chiyo asked, looking at her surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re 60-ish miles away from Tokyo,” Yomi answered, “Somewhere in the Japanese Alps.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’re hiking,” Tomo said, “‘Cause I don’t like hiking in the mountains, where you know, kamaitachi live and slash you into-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi glared at Tomo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, I’ll stop complaining,” the wildcat idiot said, “You’re such a killjoy, Yomi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls hike through the forest, trying to find a mutant to fight (or wait until the mutant comes to them). Chiyo was getting exhausted from the hiking, after all, she’s 5 years younger than the rest of the group and less developed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you walk a little slower?” Chiyo panted, trying to catch her breath, “ I’m starting to get tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakaki then stopped to see Chiyo on the ground, panting from the exhaustion. Feeling pity for the little girl, she decides to give Chiyo a piggyback ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you very much, Sakaki-san,” Chiyo thanked the tall girl, who didn’t respond at all to the little girl’s gratitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo noticed Chiyo on Sakaki’s back. “Say, Yomi, wanna give me a piggyback ride?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi glared at Tomo again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, from out of nowhere, a vine suddenly launched towards the group. Sakaki sees her mascot’s eyes blinking red, and knows what to do. She pulled out a ballpoint pen, clicking the top, causing the pen to transform into a pump-action gun. She aimed at the vine and pulls the trigger; the gun firing a blast of energy towards the vine, causing it to disintegrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakaki-san, what happened?” Chiyo said,  unmounting from Sakaki’s back to see what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi then looked at the burned-up remains of the vine. “Yep, that’s a mutant. A plant mutant to be exact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s next, a mineral mutant?” Osaka chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, all of the girls’ mascots’ eyes started to flash red as they start to follow the trail left by the vine, the girls following them. When the mascots stopped, the girls were in for a shock. The vine that Sakaki shot came from a hideous plant mutant with hundreds of tentacle-like vines and a huge mouth-like structure. The thing roared at the girls, causing Chiyo to whimper but the rest of the girls are unfazed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, something to fight against!” Tomo said, pulling out a pink and blue microphone,  “Here I go!” She then throws the microphone in the air; the mic elongating and splitting in half while in the air. She caught two blue rods in her hands, and then, the rods produced scythe blades made out of pink electrical energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plant monster sents its vines towards the group, but Tomo dashed towards the vines and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*SLASH*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The diced-up bits of vines dropped to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You daughter of a- you should’ve been cautious with that attack, Tomo!!!” Yomi scolded, but Kagura put her hand on Yomi’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let her have it,” the dark skin girl said, pulling out a blue magatama amulet, “Besides, I’m itching to kick some mutant ass!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Count me in as well,” Osaka added, pulling out a pair of disposable chopsticks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, fine,” Yomi said, pulling out an inedible taiyaki, “Let kill this beast!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi then splits the taiyaki in half; the halves turning into a pair of tekko-kagi. Kagura’s amulet glows, transforming into a blue and white spear with a handlebar below the blade. And Osaka neatly splitting the chopsticks, causing them to turn into butcher knives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakaki, protect Chiyo-chan for the vines,” Yomi commanded, “The rest of us will attack these vines until we can reach the core and destroy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The monster sends more vines at the group, and the three girls charge at them. Yomi slashed and torn the vines apart. Kagura jabs the other vines, but when one vine rapidly jumped towards her, she reacts by pulling down the handlebar, causing the blade on the spear to open and shoot a beam of energy at the vine. Osaka meanwhile stabs an incoming vine… and repeatedly stabs that one vine over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Osaka-san,” Chiyo said, “You know that other vines are attacking us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Osaka’s too focused on that one vine. “Naw, Chiyo-chan,” She said, “Too busy stabbin’ this one vine.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the control room at the school, the teachers are seeing the battle unfold. But one teacher, a man with fogged-up glasses and dropped jaw, is displeased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmf! This is not good!” the man said, “The girls are not fighting in the correct outfits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Kimura, you know that the urban uniforms are not practical for these field missions,” Nyamo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, I like those frilly and skimpy outfits!” Kimura retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the other teachers stared at Kimura.  He was then locked out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fair,” the creepy teacher said, “I didn’t get the chance to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the sudden, the building shook. Kimura-sensei saw outside the window, seeing a gray, giant cat mutant attacking the school grounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AAAAHHHHH!!!!” Kimura screamed, “The school’s under attack! I got to get help! But, everybody is busy with their missions. So I’ll go get those girls!!” He snatched the six Transformation Braces of our favorite six girls and runs off.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Back to the forest, the five older girls surround Chiyo-chan as they’re still warding off the vines of the plant mutant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, this plant can’t stop attacking!” Tomo said, slashing the vines in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like this weed couldn’t give up!” Kagura added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, a vine creeps towards Osaka. “Oh, hello there, Mister Vine,” the ditzy girl greeted, but the vine slowly wrapped around her. “Are ya huggin’ me?” Osaka asked, but the vine lifted her in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Osaka, are you-” Tomo was about to ask Osaka before she noticed that Osaka’s gone, “ACK! Osaka, where are you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, y’all!” Osaka called, “I’m flyin’ without pigtails!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you crazy?!” Yomi screamed, “That vine’s going to kill you!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And on queue, the other girls (except Chiyo-chan) were entangled by the vines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakaki-san, Tomo-chan, Yomi-san, Osaka-san, Kagura-san!” Chiyo shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiyo-chan, use your wand,” Sakaki spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Sakaki-san, my wand can’t transform!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiyo-chan, you got to believe in yourself. Then, your wand will respond to your heart and transform.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it!” Chiyo then pulled out her wand and closed her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vine was about to catch Chiyo but in a nick of time, her wand glows, causing it to turn into a bow and arrow and disengaging the vine in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this is my wand’s true power,” Chiyo said in awe. Then she spots the core of the mutant, pulls back the bowstring, and let go, shooting an arrow at the mutant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arrow hit the mutant’s core, causing it to explode, dropping everybody else, covered in green goo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“EEEWWWW,  I’m covered in this slime!” Tomo cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, this slime is kinda nice for yer skin,” Osaka pointed out, rubbing the slime on her face, “Nice ‘n slimy, just like a sea slug.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still Osaka, it’s gross!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you stop whining, Tomo?” Yomi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakaki looked at Chiyo and gave the little girl a face of approval. “Thank you, Chiyo-chan,” she said softly, “Thank you for saving us all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes yes, a nice and heartwarming moment,” Kimura said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the girls noticed Kimura’s sudden appearance and promptly freak out. “Kimura-sensei, what are you doing here?!” all of the girls asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to pick you all up. The school is under attack by a cat mutant, and everybody else is off on their missions, so I grabbed your Transformation Braces and somehow got here.” Kimura then gives the girls their braces back. “ Now hurry!” he shouted, “Get on to the cart!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls got on the cart, and like a maniac horse that ate too many carrots, Kimura dashed off.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>After a long trip, the cart of high school girls finally reached the school grounds; the girls getting off the cart. Many students were running away from the cat mutant, who is chasing them like mice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuka-chan, Miruchi-chan,” Chiyo said worriedly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Chiyo-chan,” Sakaki said, “They’ll be alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, guys, the moment has finally come!” Tomo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! That moment!” Kagura added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The moment that the readers were waitin’ for since the author started to write this,” Osaka said, breaking the fourth wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Yomi sweatdropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody, let’s go!” Tomo shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the girls lined up, and then, it is time:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CHAKUSO, HENSHIN!!!!!!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now to explain why I gave each girl their weapon:</p>
<p>Chiyo: I gave her a bow since I don't see her as a fighter, more like support for the team, so I gave her a bow for that reason.<br/>Sakaki: Actually, it was ComaradeSakaki's idea to give Sakaki a pump-action gun, but in the cannon anime and 4koma, she is very good with firearms, so it makes sense to give her a gun.<br/>Tomo: Come on, give the Genki girl a pair of energy scythes, it's cool.<br/>Yomi: I gave her tekko-kagi due to the cannon anime and 4koma has shown that Yomi's got good upper body strength, so it makes sense to get her clawed knuckles to make her uppercuts and double chops more deadly.<br/>Osaka: Osaka and butcher knives. The joke writes itself.<br/>Kagura: Come on, give the most athletic girl of the group a spear with a railgun attached, it's cool. Also, it will balance out  the group's fighting style, with two long-range fighters (Chiyo and Sakaki), two close-range fighters (Yomi and, somehow, Osaka), and two mid-range fighters (Tomo and Kagura)</p>
<p>Also, it is Mr. Kimura who saves the day. WHY?! T_T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Our First Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, after a long hiatus, Azu-mahou Daioh is back! So for you guys who were waiting for the chapter, here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Tomo shouted, “We didn’t transform?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat mutant stares at the six girls as if it was waiting for them to transform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ah see tha problem,” Osaka said, noticing something wrong with her Transformation Brace, “Kurosawa-sensei turned off tha switch on our Braces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the girls “anime-fall” to the ground at Osaka’s comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, with that little blunder out of the way,” Tomo said, switching on her Transformation Brace, “Chiyosuke, it’s time for the magnificent Tomo-chan to show you what an actual mahou-shoujo transformation looks like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not magnificent, Tomo,” said an annoyed Yomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yomi, shut up already!” Tomo retorted, “Alright then… CHAKUSO, HENSHIN!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the cat mutant can strike Tomo, a large pillar of light engulfs the wildcat idiot, blinding the mutant. When the light faded, Tomo was no longer in her field uniform. She was wearing the same red leotard before her clothes were changed, but what’s on top of it has radically changed. The top of her leotard is now a yellow-orange, with an emerald brooch with wings. Then, there was light pink armor over the leotard that resembled a cropped jacket with large puffy sleeves. Her outfit also has a double-layer light pink tutu with a blue belt with two emerald orbs on the side, black fingerless gloves, light pink ankle boots, and a red choker with a gold triangle in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Chiyo was shocked. She never saw a magic girl transformation before, but when she saw Tomo’s transformation, she sensed a power increase coming from the wildcat idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, kitty cat,” Tomo said as two large light orange fairy wings came out of her back, “let’s play!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat mutant tried to strike Tomo, but she jumped into the air, dodging the attack. She then used her scythe to create a slash of electric energy that electrocuted the mutant, but it wasn’t paralyzed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHIT! I thought that would stun him!” Tomo pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat mutant then pinned down Tomo and was about to kill her when…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BURNING INFERNO!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat mutant then was hit by a burning object, which caused it to let Tomo go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yomi...is that you?” Tomo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was right, as the flaming object landed in front of the wildcat idiot, the flames blow out, revealing to be Yomi. Yomi’s uniform also changed. She’s now wearing a red strapless mini cheongsam dress, black arm warmers with finger loops, black heels with black thigh-high stockings, and a black chocker. Her hair is now in buns with braided pigtails(almost similar to Sailor Moon’s signature hairstyle).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat mutant tried to crush Yomi and Tomo with its paws, but then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BARRIER SHOT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the cat mutant was trapped in a pink and blue energy ball. The duo looked to see that Sakaki shot the barrier ball. The tall girl was now wearing a pink, white, and blue dress with short puff sleeves, light blue arm warmers that reach up to her upper arms, white heelless knee-high boots, and a pink choker with a cat bell. She also has two fake cat ears on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakaki, nice save,” Yomi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Sakaki blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that the kitty cat is contained,” Tomo said as she puts both of her scythes together and twirls them at a high speed, “THUNDER TORNADO!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, a giant tornado of wind and thunder engulfs the cat mutant, though Sakaki was more than horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Sakaki,” Kagura reassured Sakaki, “He’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakaki turned her head around to see the Ryukyuan also transform into her battle uniform. Like Tomo, her leotard remained the same, but she now has blue and white breast armor, pauldrons, and long side tassets. She was also wearing blue and white armored gloves and boots and a black metal choker with white studs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat mutant then started to break out of the barrier ball, which made the girls worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakaki,” Yomi said to the tall girl, “How strong are your barriers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty strong,” Sakaki answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why is breaking?!?!?!?!” Tomo shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakaki didn’t give an answer as the cat mutant broke out off the barrier ball, which caused the four girls to freak out and run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOMI!!!! WHY IS THIS CAT NOT STOPPING?!?!?!?!?!” Tomo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stop complaining, Tomo?!” Yomi retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you two stop squabbling like an old married couple and start attacking the cat already?!” Kagura shouted at the duo, “Jesus Christ, this is getting too old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, an assortment of red and blue tazuka ribbons restrained the beast, and the four girls noticed that those ribbons came from Osaka. She also changed into her magical girl uniform, which is a purple off-shoulder witch dress with a matching witch hat, red knee-length lace-up boots, and a red belt and choker.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah thought that y’all could use some help with the mutant fightin’,” Osaka explained, “So Ah used mah magical hanafuda cards to help ya out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Osaka, you’re a real lifesaver!” Tomo hugged the ditzy girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lifesavers…” Osaka said, “Yanno after we defeat the mutant, can we get some Lifesaver gummies? Can I like them really much since they’re kinda squishy, just like a sea slug. Also…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Osaka kept on rambling about candy, the cat mutant broke out of the ribbons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welp, the cat’s out of the bag,” Kagura said, “Time to give this kitty his worst nightmare”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tomboy then raised her spear and start to say an incantation in Okinawan:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[ My ancestors, lend me your powers. Lend the power to destroy this beast!]”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura then aimed her spear at the mutant, and then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WATER DRAGON!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura then pulled backed the handlebar of her spear and launch a dragon-shaped water torrent at the mutant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...Ah guess it’s mah turn,” With that, Osaka throws her knives into the air, along with a 20-point December card. Then, the three objects turn into a flaming phoenix covered in paulownia flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PHOENIX CUTTER!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phoenix flew to the cat mutant and hits it. But, the cat mutant wasn’t defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, the kitty needs a break!” Tomo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakaki, where’s Chiyo-chan?” Yomi asked Sakaki, but the tall girl was already gone, “She really likes that child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakaki found Chiyo hiding behind a bush. “Chiyo-chan, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakaki-san, I’m okay,” Chiyo answered, “But, I can’t transform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiyo-chan, you got to transform. That cat mutant is curb-stomping all of us, and you’re our only hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I-” Before Chiyo could finish her sentence, the cat mutant struck at Sakaki, but she manages to produce a barrier to stop it. Chiyo then sees Sakaki struggling to hold up the barrier. She now knows that she has to save her new friends for their sake. So, she stands up and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CHAKUSO, HENSHIN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beam of light then appeared, and when it disappeared, Chiyo’s now in a white hime-lolita dress with pink frills and bows, white legging with pink Mary Janes, and big pink bows holding her pigtails. She then aims her bow and arrow at the cat mutant and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “PURITY ARROW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of the arrow, causing it to pierce the cat mutant, and turning it back into a normal gray cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yomi, did you see that?” Tomo asked her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw that,” Yomi answer in a deadpan tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, that was awesome!” Kagura added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakaki then crept near the gray cat, hoping for it to let her pet it, but it chomped her hand. Tomo and Yomi were horrified, Chiyo was confused, Kagura sighed and facepalmed, and Osaka wasn’t paying attention at all. Then, an army of students and teachers exit the building and went to the girls, all thanking them for saving them.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Later that day, the girls, still in their battle uniform, are in the principal’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You girl not only turn on your Transformation Braces without permission from the teachers,” the principal said, “But also abandon your field mission?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Principal,” Chiyo whimpered, “It’s not our fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can blame that on Mr. Kimura!” Tomo added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, if we haven’t stopped that mutant,” Yomi explained, “the entire school would’ve been destroyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The principal was about to counter Yomi’s statement but after careful consideration, he sighed, “If I keep on sending you girls to more field missions, all of Tokyo will be destroyed by this summer. So, I decided to send all sixth years into urban missions from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiyo and her older friends all hugged each other, as that day was the day that their friendship was fully solidify.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the next chapter will be a backstory chapter, so be prepared for lots of trama and drama.<br/>So leave a comment and some kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Backstories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls talk about their backstories</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: The following chapter contains themes of death, mental episodes, child abuse, bullying, and transphobia. If you're reading this, GO READ SOMETHING MORE KID-FRIENDLY!!!! If you're a brave soul, proceed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After that long day, all six girls are now relaxing in the lobby room of their dorm, now de-transformed and in their pajamas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...kotatsu…” Osaka mewled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” Tomo stretched, “It sure is comfy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Kagura was wrapping a bandage onto Sakaki’s bitten hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, now don’t go out and pet that gray cat ever again!” Kagura told the tall girl, “Besides, I gotta make some dinner for everybody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagura-san, how did you learn how to cook?” Chiyo asked the tomboy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, all of the older girls looked at each other with weirded-out faces. They knew that if Chiyo wanted the answer, then they have to tell her about their backstories and how they all met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Chiyo-chan, I hate to do this to you,” Kagura said, “But now it’s the time for you to know more about the five of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the girls gather around the kotatsu, getting some blankets and snacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, this story is in five parts, from the oldest to the youngest,” Yomi explained to Chiyo, “ And since Kagura’s the oldest out of all of us, she’ll tell her story first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Chiyo-chan,” Kagura sighed, “It’s time to tell you about my story…”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you that I’m Ryukyuan, born and raised in Naha. But what you didn’t know about me is that I came from a poor family, like really poor. Due to that, my grandma and my father fashion themselves as Marxist-Leninist-Maoists, they even gather some strangers and friends to form a revolutionary group to someday make the Ryukyu Islands independent from Japan. But until that day happens, my family will remain poor. When I was able to read for the first time, dad and grandma gave me a hand-translated Little Red Book, just so I can follow in their footsteps. And that book became my guidebook for life, even my motto is ‘Take not from the masses a single needle or piece of cloth, for then we will win their welcome and support.’ My mother was still a magical girl when my older sister Keito and I were still kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when I became 10 years old, everything changed. Mom left Okinawa for Honshu to deal with a special mission, even the government told us that she’ll be fine. But dad and grandma didn’t trust them one single bit. So mom left, and we waited for her return. But when a plane from Honshu landed near our shed of a house, I was horrified. The government people told my family that my mom died during the mission, and the only remains of hers are her magical girl gear, which I later inherited as my own. And after that announcement, well, I went through what we Ryukyuans called ‘kami-daari’. After mom died, I never ate anything, I went mentally insane, and I even vomited out some blood. Thankful, grandma’s a priestess, and she managed to stop it before it got too serious. But instead of making me a yuta, grandma said that I have to travel to Tokyo to fulfill the ancestors’ wishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, I left Okinawa for Tokyo, entered Mahou Acamedy, and became the sole person living in Dorm 4, before things got a little bit crazy.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s how I got here in the first place,” Kagura finished, “Tomo, Your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehehe... Chiyosuke!” Tomo shouted, “Time for me to tell you about my backstory!!!”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“So…I wasn’t born in Tokyo. In fact, I was born in Kamakura! And I’m the middle child of five! (Mom and dad had lots of fun, too much fun) For the first five years of my life, I lived in that backwater town, until dad got hired by the Tokyo Police Force and the entire family had to move to that big city! Once I started to get used to the new neighborhood, I heard somebody crying in the trashcan, so I went towards it and lifted the lid. And inside was a girl with glasses, and if you guess that this is how I met Yomi… then you’re correct! That little fatty was crying because some bullies hurt her feelings, so I decided to become friends with her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, just like Gura, my mom was also a magical girl. And just like Gura, everything changed when I was ten years old. You see, it all started when mom and I were going to the shopping district when a mysterious woman in red showed up and threw a fireball at the both of us. Mom then turned into her magical girl form so she can save me from that woman. But… that lady killed my mom in front of me, and when dad came, he was furious. He blamed me for the death of my mom, and… and… he beat me up for it. After he left me to die on the streets, I grabbed all of my mom’s magical gear and ran to the nearest living space, which was the dormitory I’m currently living in. Gura saw me lying near the doorsteps, and she took me in. I told her everything, and she sympathized with me. We basically became like sisters and later….”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you can stop, Tomo,” Yomi said, “Ayumu, it’s your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okie dokie,” Osaka woke up from her nap, “But, it ain’t goin’ to be pretty…”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Unlike the rest of ya, Ah was born in the simple town of Wakayama, though unlike everybody else, Ah didn’t speak durin’ mah first years of life, and ma and pa got worried. They took me to the doctor, and he said that Ah have autism. A blessin’ for me, but a curse for mah parents. They thought that Ah would fall behind in mah studies and Ah would be bullied by other people. The doctor told them to stay in Wakayama, but they moved to Osaka. Mah life there was somewhat traumatizin’, but when Ah was ten years old, they sent me to Mahou Acamedy, hopin’ that I’ll have a better life there. Ah soon met Kagura-chan and Tomo-chan, and while Kagura-chan, although boisterous, was nice to me, Tomo-chan was rude and called me ‘Osaka’. Ah hated that nickname, all after, callin’ a people a stereotype is bad and will cause sufferin’. But, Tomo-chan continued, and Kagura protected me from the insults. Mah life in Mahou Acamedy went well until mah 13th birthday. Ma and pa then gave a cursed gift; breast binders. They thought that people will take advantage of me, so they want to make me ugly. Ah didn’t mind the breast binders until Ah was hurt by...somebody. Ah was then forced to wear ‘em every day, every hour. The only time Ah removed them was when Ah was takin’ a bath or goin’ to sleep. And it was painful, Ah felt so stiff, Ah felt like Ah cain’t fly. Only trapped.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so horrible, Osaka-” Chiyo paused, realizing that the nickname will hurt her friend even more, “-Ayumu-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for callin’ me by mah real name, Chiyo-chan,” Osaka said, “Ah like it when people called me by mah real name. Ah, feel more human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re busty?!” Tomo shouted, “So, how big are your honking junks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About the same size as Yomi-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re sleeping with me tonight! Along with Yomi and Kagura!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, you seem to really get around, Tomo,” Yomi snarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I’m a professional! Now, it’s your turn to tell your backstory!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi then sighed, “Welp, time to tell Chiyo-chan my backstory.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I was raised in a traditional family, to the point where my parents taught me that being reserved is a strength. But that only brought some bullies, and they launched me into a trashcan when I was 9 years old. Then, I saw somebody pulling me out, a girl with spikey hair. She was the same age as me, and her name was Tomo Takino. She taught me how to let loose and be myself, but then, that day when Tomo’s mom died was the day that I was separated from her. You may not believe it, but Tomo’s four months older than me, therefore, I had to wait four entire months to reunite with her. I felt so lonely, so sad, so… I don’t know how to describe it. Eventually, I became 10 years olds, and I got into Mahou Academy. Luckily, I was sent to the same dormitory as Tomo, but, I have to contend with her two new friends. I tried to contain my building rage with food, but one day, Tomo went there, and I gave her my first double chop. It felt so wrong, yet it felt so good.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“And the rest is history,” Yomi concluded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least that story’s tame compare to Tomo-chan’s, Kagura-san’s, and Ayumu-san’s backstories,” Chiyo said, “ So that means Sakaki-san’s the only one left!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakaki then shuffled away from the kotatsu, trying to hide something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakaki-chan!” Tomo shouted, “What’s wrong with you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it…” the tall girl murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Come on! We already shared our dark secrets!  Now it’s time to share yours!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, if they know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakaki-chan, tell us. We can handle anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...I’m not born as a girl. I.. was assigned as male at birth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everybody went silent in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain everything,” Sakaki said to her shocked friends.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You see, I was born as Kenji Fujiwara, that’s what my mother wanted. But, I hated being called cool or manly. I would rather be called cute and adorable. I would rather be a girl. Fortunately, my consulter in elementary school helped me with the transitioning process, and I changed my name to Sakaki. My mom, however, hated me being a girl. She would abuse me and burn my cat plushies. But when I became 10 years old, I decided to enroll in Mahou Academy against my mother’s wish. After all, becoming a magical girl means I would wear a cute outfit and be truly happy.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s the end of my story,” Sakaki concluded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I didn’t know that all of you have such… such…” Chiyo was at a loss for words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such horrible lives?” Kagura finished, “ Yeah, but the five of us all feel like family. We support each other when one of us feels down in our luck. And we will support you, Chiyo-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yanno,” Osaka started, “With the exception of Chiyo-chan, all of us are weirdos in Japanese society. We were born in a society that doesn’t appreciate uniqueness, and they can and will force us to act the same as everyone else. But, that’s dehumanizin’. If there is not uniqueness, then how will we become truly human? Ah think we should be ourselves, even in the hardest times, cause in the end, we rather be ourselves than anybody else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the girls were amazed by Osaka’s speech. Despite her childish looks, she somehow shows some intelligence. They clapped for their friend, and after some dinner, they all went to bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this chapter is the most heart-wrenching chapter I ever wrote. And I have to credit Quantin_of_the_Lethe for all of the backstories since nyan AzuDai headcanons have been a source of inspiration for most(if not) of my works.</p>
<p>Anyways: leave some kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>